1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a headrest and a vehicle seat having the headrest.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle seat is disclosed, in which vibration transmitted from a vehicle body to the vehicle seat is transmitted a dynamic damper provided inside a headrest so as to make the dynamic damper resonate. Thus, vibration of the vehicle seat is converted into vibration of the dynamic damper, thereby restraining vibration of the vehicle seat. In a vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-15076 (JP 2014-15076 A), a dynamic damper is arranged inside a space formed inside a headrest. To be in more detail, panel members, which serve as a case that forms a space inside, is attached to a stay serving as a skeleton member, and a weight is arranged in the space inside the panel members through an elastic member, thereby structuring a dynamic damper.